RECUERDOS
by tohoru-sama
Summary: aki va un saku.....cualquiera vale!, pero los que deverdad contais aqui soys vosotros entrad y ver lo que se os viene encima!


"**Recuerdos"**

**E**ste fic esta ofrecido tour-sama, osease yo.

"_piensa el personaje_"

(_nombre del personaje_): _habla habla habla._

**LAMENTO DECIR QUE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SI NO LAS COSAS DARIAN UN BUEN GIRON xD.**

**Esta serie se regira por lo que desee el publico, tengo hechos los dos primeros capitulos pero a partir de alli vuestras reviews diran como sigue la historia, espero que esto sea del agrado de todo el mundo n.n.ESTE FIC ES UN ESPLOILER TOCHISIMO DEL MANGA HASTA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO QUE HA SALIDO.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oia pasos y giró rápidamente su dirección para encontrarse una vez más ante una arboleda esplendorosa esperando paciente a su próxima presa. Karin y el resto de sus compañeros le habían perdido la pista después de luchar contra Deidaera, ya que las explosiones lo habían hecho retroceder hasta aquel punto. Ya llevaba varias horas deambulando por la creciente masa de árboles y setos peor no parecía haber nada. De repente sin previo aviso revivió la última vez que se había encontrado con su antiguo equipo de Konoha, seguramente en este momento estarían lidiando contra algún miembro de akatsuki, pero no pudo mas que sentirse culpable cuando las palabras de Naruto resonaban en su cabeza, el que realmente no fue nunca y nunca sería buen compañero era él, Sasuke Uchiha aquel muchacho de mirada vacía con un objetivo fijo…

A pocos km de donde Sasuke se encontraba una chica pelirrosa intentaba zafarse de sus perseguidores, Sakura no sabía de quién podía tratarse pero después de haber sentido que alguien se le acercaba en la ciudad decidió huir, dejando a los perros de kakashi en el camino para informar a este del suceso. Sin previo aviso sintió que aquella presencia había parado y para su sorpresa lo que encontró fue un espía, no sabía de que estado provenía ya que no llevaba bandana, lo más probable para no ser detectado por el enemigo (en este caso ella), pero mayor fue su atención cuando vio relucir un kunai en su pecho y de este salir un fluido charco carmesí. Sakura había llegado tarde pero desde la lucha contra Sasori supo que en ocasiones lo mejor es desaparecer y así lo hiz, fue adentrándose poco a poco en aquella espesa e incesante arboleda ante la pequeña expectativa de encontrar a su equipo en algún lugar cercano. Pero sin presentir nada Sakura pudo sentir dolor y acto seguido calló de la rama desde la que intentaba otear el horizonte…

Sasuke escuchó un ruido estremecedor y se acercó con paso firme para averiguar de qué se trataba. Poco después al ir acercándose al lugar sintió una presencia conocida…

"No, no puede ser…" "Pero me han estado buscando, cuando abandonarán esto, no es necesario, saben lo que en su día elegí y va a ser así hasta el final" Lo que el no sabía con certeza es dónde estaría aquel final. Todavía recordaba aquellas conversaciones con Kakashi sobre venganza y superación, Kakashi eligió bien y el lo sabía pero su propio interior se negaba a aceptarlo.

Andando ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando la vio quedó petrificado, era como si un jarro de agua fría le hubiera dejado la mente en blanco.

"Por qué siempre debía ser tan molesta, incluso la última vez que la había visto, le pareció tan pequeña, tan molesta, siempre será así, no lo puede evitar."

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando, la habían herido, así que la tomó en brazos y se encaminó hasta un manantial que había pasado un poco antes.

"Nunca me he comportado bien contigo, pero no creo que sea conveniente dejarte aquí, de todas formas nunca te he tratado tampoco mal…"

En realidad nunca la había tratado pero…¿Acaso importaba?La respuesta fue una simple sonrisa de superioridad hacia sí mismo.

"Claro que no"

Pasados unos pocos minutos se encontraba otra vez ante el incesante ir de las aguas y la brisa de la tarde, después de curar sus heridas dejo a Sakura recostada sobre un árbol, todo sería mejor si simplemente se marchaba de allí, pero ese pensamiento se vio rápidamente olvidado cuando una lluvia de shurikens se avecinaba sobre ellos. Debía de ser obra de alguno de los subordinados de akatsuki, así que para despistarlos decidió hacer un genjutsu en el que tanto el como la inconsciente Sakura parecían población civil y sobre todo muertos.

"Uff, estamos a salvo, en estos momentos no hubiera podido luchar ya que no podría proteger a la molestia de allí"

Cuando los ninjas se hubieron marchado Sasuke se preocupó de mirar el estado en el que se encontraba Sakura, peor le sorprendió demasiado lo que llegó hasta sus oídos de los pequeños labios de la kunoichi.

Sakura: Gaara, no, no lo sé, pero es que quiero a Sasuke, Gaara…

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Sakura había hablado con Gaara en algún momento (uii chabalin y mucho mas xDD), ó tan solo era un sueño que aquella pequeña molestia…

En ese mismo momento y solo entonces Sasuke se percató de lo impercatable hasta ahora en é, estaba sopesando la posibilidad de que Sakura hubiera estado con Gaara¿Cómo podía ser posible¡Pero si a él no le importaba!. Y sin más decidió darse la vuelta e irse de aquel lugar, para que poco después Sakura despertara de su letargo y empezara a buscar a sus compañeros de nuevo.

"Gracias al cielo estoy bien, pero dónde estarán el resto?..."

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura: Naruto! Hinata!, me habeis encontrado!

Kakashi: Sí, gracias a mis perros te hemos encontrado, tu olor es fácilmente reconocible para ellos.

Sakura: "creo que me estoy sonrojando" Hai sensei..

Kakashi: "Mierda creo que se han dado cuenta, no debí hacer "eso" la otra vez" Bueno continuemos.

Sai: (el cual acababa de llegar con el resto) Sakura bruja, vamos que tenemos prisa.

Sakura: (dándole una bofetada a Sai) Sí Sasi, muy amable yo también estaba preocupada por ti…

Sai: (algo sonrojado pero enfadado a la vez, la toma del brazo y la arrastra hasta que ve las heridas) Sakura…No podemos seguir así, SENSEI! "Yay! Esta noche dormimos juntitos".

Kakashi: (mirando a Sai de reojo pero percatandose de las multiples heridas aún no curadas de su alumna) Sí, no nos queda otra que pasar aquí la noche…"Yay! Esta noche dormimos juntitos otra vez!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO!**

**¿! Cómo que Kakashi ha dormido ya con Sakura¿!Qué pasa con Gaara?!¿! Sasuke está celoso sí o no¿!Volverá?!**

**Dios mío Sai el Airon man al descubierto!**

**Onegai reviews, es mi primer fic y ya sé que esta bastante cascado pero se ira poniendo mejor y con bastante lemon dentro de poco!**

**Así que cuantos mas reviews mas rápido seguire! n.n**


End file.
